


Ella

by AidenFeliCane



Series: English fanfiction with spanish tittles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Not Mr Puffin, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane
Summary: Hanatamago is always dangling in the fine line between innocent and evil when she ates birds even when she's not hungry. She 's just a dog.
Series: English fanfiction with spanish tittles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Ella

Peter set on to the task ahead kneeling down on the grass and starting by picking up the remains of a bird's innards. The small red organs Peter couldn’t recognize found themselves tangled in one another, removed from their original place and licked all over. Peter thought it was a little nasty, because of that he got them up using some tissue paper that he later folded on more paper. The remains were already dry and devoid of blood, yet, they were sticky on the surface and they stuck to the paper making Peter cringe slightly.

Peter wiped his hand on another piece of paper and got up from the floor and walked back inside the house. Disposing of the folded papers on the rubbish bin, he made sure they were well hidden inside among the rest of the trash, deep enough to not be recognized as bloody paper. He couldn’t leave room for Emil to discover another one of Hanatamago’s schemes.

She was only a dog, and animal, she knew of no suffering or cruelty, by so, she never knew how much it affected Emil whenever she killed another puffin. Peter understood this easily, given he was a child and loved Hanatamago very deeply. Emil on the other hand, had a hard time processing it. He’d never hit the dog, nor scolded it, but he casted a hard glare in her direction whenever she did it. 

It made Peter uncomfortable. Pushing him to lock the little dog in his room until the matter had been forgotten or at the very least cooled down.

Today, Peter counted, it was the fifth puffin she got to kill in the year. He noted it was a high number considering that last year she only got two. Whether the birds were growing confident over the small dog’s presence, or she was getting better at hunting it didn’t matter, the important part was hiding this fact from Emil.

He came back to the backyard and kneeled again. The grass recently cut was splattered with feathers, black, white and yellow. No bones or signals of the beak. Hanatamago was a voracious eater when it came to puffin, as if it was the best meat she had ever had. Peter wondered if maybe it was, he had eaten cooked puffin at least twice since he arrived; the meat was certainly different from regular chicken, but he didn’t find it as addicting as she did. 

Peter moved his hand around the grass, picking feathers one by one until he was sure he got the most of them. The feathers kept their form from the top to the bottom, where some of them appeared to be licked. They weren’t completely dirty and they shone with the sunlight in royal blue and purple tones. Apart from the black ones, some small almost invisible white fluffy feathers still remained on the grass, but he couldn’t discern them clearly, which meant Emil wouldn't do either. He got up and went back to the house, scurrying to his room where Hanatamago was sleeping comfy on his bed.

Her fur was as white clean as ever, no signs of no blood or evidence of what she did. She was all nice and clean and slept so peacefully, like she had never hurt no one. She was like a weird version of what Lucifer must be like. Pure white and innocence holding a bloody corpse unaware that this was wrong.

It wasn’t good he knew, she didn’t. It hurted more than the puffins and held no significance, she’d be getting good rations of food anyways. Peter wanted to at least understand a little of the significance behind the actions of his dog. If it wasn’t hunger, what was it? Maybe he and his momma had been too kind to her and hadn't taught her well. He should scold her? Hit her or punish her with no food for the day? That would be wrong too, she couldn’t possibly understand the reason for the punishment, she was a dog.

He opened the closet and pulled out a small box where he added the feathers at the collection. The box was full to the brim with feathers, all from different kinds of birds, some well preserved, others caked from saliva or unknown fluids ( _ blood _ ). Hana was a hunter and Peter only cleaned after her without feeling more remorse than he could feel when he stomped on a cockroach.

This time though, seeing the number of feathers and the little splatting of blood on them, something tingled on his chest. A certain fear or consciousness.

He closed the box and pushed it back inside the closet. He sighed and sat on his desk. Hana remained on the bed, sleeping without a care in the world.

Innocence, that’s what put her ways from being evil. She was innocent, unable to understand, a dog. Not conscious of no suffering or pain, she had grown like that, always treated right. Taught to be kind and well behaved when it mattered. She knew nothing of her evil ways. Peter understood her.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this after I discovered my cat had killed all the swallows that nested on my mom's yard. I really doubted about posting it, considering the theme, but you see, it's here, sorry.


End file.
